


Nice To Meet You

by Arlana



Series: So You're In A Band? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Idol!Semi, M/M, Meeting the Boyfriend, Mentions of alcohol, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Semi & Reon & Hayato didn't go to STZ, Singer!Semi, Swearing, meeting the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Tonight was the fateful night they had been waiting for, for literal months. Ushijima was finally going to introduce them to his mysterious partner who seemed to conveniently never be around when they asked.-Or AU where not all of Shiratorizawa met in high school
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: So You're In A Band? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715851
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one that is still hung up on all the information we got about Shiratorizawa post time-skip. Semi is a musician?? My heart can't take it and I've been thinking A LOT about an AU where Shiratorizawa met as adults instead. And make it UshiSemi because I want more content for them.

The smell of fresh rice and meat cooking wafted through the open kitchen into living where several bodies lazed around, stomachs rumbled in response. Ushijima turns off the stove and rests a lid over the pan to keep the food warm as he waited for the rice cooker to finish. Dinner was prepared and ready to be served as soon as his final guests arrived.

Out in the living room Tendou was passing time showing odd memes and videos to Jin, whose school work lay abandoned on the coffee table. On the couch Kawanishi and Goshiki were having a louder than acceptable discussion on what to watch while Shirabu scrolled through his newsfeed.

All in all, a usual Friday night get-together.

Kawanishi finally gets the remote and puts on a documentary series hes been obsessed with. Goshiki ceding control as his leg bounced a mile a minute as he looked out the window, squinting to see if he could catch anything out of the ordinary. Restless energy practically visible.

“What is that?” Jin asks, brows knitted together in confusion and disgust.

“Beats me.” Tendou drawls out, glancing at Ushijima's back in the kitchen before returning his attention to his phone. The door never leaving his peripheral.

Shirabu finds nothing interesting on any of his SNS feeds and glances at the time once more, cursing how much time was still left until dinner.

Their casual demeanors did a fine job in not betraying the currents of impatience running underneath their skins.

Tonight was the fateful night they had been waiting for, for literal months. Ushijima was finally going to introduce them to his mysterious partner who seemed to conveniently never be around when they asked.

It had been a long time coming.

Each minute ticked by agonizingly slow as they waited for the door bell to ring. Or for Ushijima to tell them that his partner couldn't make it, once again.

It wasn't like they disliked a person that they've never met…but, it was difficult not to when said person always couldn't show. Four rescheduled meetings usually meant that something wasn't right. And if they knew anything in the world, it was that Ushijima deserved a much better partner than one that put work before him.

Though no one dared voice it since it was obvious that Ushijima was very smitten with whoever his mysterious partner was. It only meant that they, as his closest and dearest friends, would have to be extra critical over dinner.

_Ding-dong_

Four sets of eyes zero in on the door and all clamour comes to a grinding halt.

“They must be here.” Ushijima wipes his hands on a towel on his way to answer the door, seemingly oblivious to the sudden silence of the room.

A chorus of _‘pardon the intrusion’_ filters in through the entrance as two men with undercuts greet Ushijima. One was tall and almost a broad as Ushijima himself, though his demeanor was much softer and easy-going. The other man was much shorter than the two, and seemed much rougher around the edges. Though that could just be due to the eyebrows. The men move inward, freeing up the entrance space and shielding the third member of their group.

“We brought the alcohol and dessert.” They hear him say, slightly muffled from the distance.

“Thank you.” Ushijima murmurs affectionately.

Ushijima leans down and the two exchange a chaste kiss as Kawanishi gags in the background. Tendou and Goshiki try from their seats to peek around Ushijima's large frame to get a look at his mysterious partner. Finally, the two break apart and—

“What the—”

“No way.”

—Oh. That would explain why he could never make gatherings.

“Everyone, I would like to formally introduce you to Eita.” Ushijima turns to properly address the room, arm wrapped around slim leather-clad shoulders. His usual leveled voice did not do anything to cure his friends’ shock as they gawked at the attractive ash blond at his side. The rowdy group had stilled like dolls awaiting the magic stroke that would reanimate their bodies. Jaws agape as their brains grinded to a halt.

“It's nice to finally meet you all. I’m Semi Eita. I'm also really sorry for all the rescheduling, but things come up a lot in the industry.” His voice was the only confirmation needed. And as if like a spell being undone the room sprang back into life and action. A collective of shouts came from every which way, mostly from Tendou and Goshiki, as they all nearly tripped trying to get a closer look.

“No-no way. No fucking way.” Shirabu breathes out, disbelief making his knees weak and he leans on Kawanishi for support. Who surprisingly did not seem fazed at all by the sudden development.

“Wakatoshi-kun. _This_ is the Eita-kun you've been telling us about?” Tendou asks in disbelief, eyes wide as he scans the person in question, only to receive a raised brow back.

“Yes.”

“You're dating Semi Eita. Like the singer Semi Eita. Like massively popular and famous idol Semi Eita.”

“I am aware. Yes.”

Tendou's brain seems to short-circuit for a moment at the lackluster answer.

“If you're going to talk about me, at least wait until I’m not around.” Aforementioned idol says, with equal amounts mirth and sass. “But, yes. I am _that_ Semi Eita, nice to make your acquaintance—?”

“Tendou Satori.” Tendou breaks from his brief stupor to offer a hand and the two shake as Semi repeats his name back. Tendou wonders briefly if it would be rude to ask for a picture just to make sure he had proof of the night. It was a starting to feel like a fever dream.

“And you are?”

“G-GOSHIKI. Goshiki Tsutomu Semi-san!” He proclaims loudly. Obviously nervous about meeting a celebrity for the first time.

“It’s nice to meet you, Goshiki-kun.”

They go around and make introductions. As Semi familiarized himself with new faces the group learns that the two other men that were brought along were close friends: Ohira Reon and Yamagata Hayato. The two had seamlessly melded into the background as everyone collectively processed that they were, in fact sharing breathing air with Semi Eita.

With all the guests assembled Ushijima leads them to the dinner table, the once overly large table for their usual gathering was now the perfect size for three new additions. Plates were served and drinks poured as everyone settled down.

“So, might as well get the elephant in the room out of the way.” Jin starts as soon as everyone is seated, claiming a spot between Tendou and Kawanishi and across from Semi. “How did you two meet?”

“Short version? It's a very small world.” Semi glances at Reon whose eyes flit to Kawanishi for a split second before returning the gaze.

No one fails to pick up on the exchange of looks.

“Slightly longer version? I was out running errands with Reon one time and he runs into Kawanishi, who was also out with Wakatoshi. We met in the snacks aisle of a grocery store since I wanted to pick up some cookies and other things for Kenma and drop it off at home before we left for the rest of the day. It was a total accident on an ordinary day. I've been to that store with Reon _and_ Hayato like a thousand times before on trips _just_ like that. Talk about a fluke in the universe. So anyways, we got introduced. And then had lunch—the four of us. And exchanged numbers since Reon wanted to talk more about the V-league sometime and it was cool to meet a Division 1 player.”

“Taichi-kun?! How do you know famous people?” Tendou exclaims.

“How in the hell…” Shirabu's brows knit together, looking as if he had just discovered a betrayal of dark family secret porportions.

All eyes shift to Kawanishi who meets the stares with his ever-present apathetic mask.

“I don't technically really know Semi-san. This is, like, the third time I’ve been in a room with him. Reon-san and I had a few classes and labs together this year. The College of Sciences is a small place when you get to upper divisions.” Kawanishi explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So, you just casually go to University with a friend of a celebrity. That checks.” Shirabu finally bites out. His childish pouting at an imagined slight of his bestfriend was more endearing than anything else.

“I didn't know? I mean Reon-san isn’t the type to casually drop that sort of thing. And it’s not like any of us go around announcing that we know Ushijima-san either. It just happened.”

Before a retort could be thrown back Jin cuts back in, diverting the conversation. “Ohira-san, since now we know you're at University with Taichi, what are you studying?"

“Reon is fine.” He smiles, “I’m studying Kinesiology, with an emphasis on sports medicine. Hopefully to be an occupational therapist eventually.”

“That's interesting. Why the subject?”

“Oh. Um, I kind of busted up my shoulder after high school and my physical therapist got me interested in it.”

“One too many spikes will do that to you.” Hayato pipes up.

Several eyebrows were raised in response to the comment.

“Did you play volleyball?”

That earns the table a round of laughter from their guests. Semi's lips quirk in a smile as Hayato and Reon turn to each other.

“We all played on the same team in high school.” Hayato says, motioning between himself, Semi, and Reon. “It's how I met these two.”

“No way. This is fake. We're being set up. Or we're all having a collective fever dream.” Tendou exclaims, dramatically clutching his heart and feigning a faint. Goshiki’s eyes glimmered in awe as he eagerly waited for more details.

“Nah, we're dead serious. Reon was a wing spiker, Eita was our setter, and I was libero.” Hayato laughs.

“He would show you pictures right now…if he could remember where he put his phone.” The snide comment lacked malice as Semi watched in amusement as his friend searched for his mobile. “We never played each other in high school because we're from Kyoto. It's a long ways away from Miyagi and Shiratorizawa, and we just never ended up in the same nationals match bracket. We’ve all probably passed by each other but never really knew.”

The three casually sip their drinks as if they hadn't just dropped a massive bomb. Ushijima seemed unperturbed about the information, quietly eating his dinner, leading the rest to deduce that he knew.

“This is too much. I’m too sober for this right now.” Shirabu says. “We're sitting at a table with an actual high-profile popular singer/idol, who is dating Ushijima-san, and now you're telling me we all were probably at nationals at the same time?”

“I’m shook too.” Kawanishi quietly adds.

“Imagine our surprise when we found out that Eita was seeing a D1 pro volleyball player. He just shows up with the dude! I thought we were being pranked and he used some connection to get a pro player to come out." Hayato waves his hands around to emphasize the scale of his surprise, before leveling an accusatory stare at the blonde. "I bet Ushijima told y'all we were coming.”

“Oi. I told you I was bringing him.” Semi shoots back.

“Okay, but like show me the text that said you were bringing _Ushijima Wakatoshi_ to a hang out. You just asked if you could bring someone.”

“Details, details.”

“It wasn't proper disclosure Eita.” Reon chides playfully. Reminding the bunch of a disappointed elder sibling.

“You're suppose to be on my side. This is best friend treason.”

Semi's only reply was a cheeky smile as Reon turned back to address the group.

“But, now that we all know each other exist we've got plenty of time to talk about crazy coincidences in the world. I know that Eita was genuinely upset everytime he had to reschedule. I'm glad we could finally make this happen” Reon raises his drink and good naturedly clinked glasses with Semi beside him, who was turning pink around the edges.

"This—you all, are really important to Wakatoshi. So I really wanted to make a good impression. But my life isn't the most predictable, and scheduling is actual Hell on Earth. I still feel like I owe everyone a personal apology for not showing up before." Semi stares at his plate chewing on his bottom lip, turning redder by the second.

Ushijima reaches out and takes his hand before leaning over to press a quick kiss to his temple, lips pulled in a fond smile, causing Semi to turn even redder. Kawanishi makes a face as Hayato hoots. And the table returns to their previous conversation of extracting any and all volleyball related information from their guests.

They move onto other topics as the night progressed. Exchanging stories ranging from high school volleyball shenanigans to Semi’s new album and professional volleyball news. They all find themselves getting along much easier than expected, as if they had known each other their whole lives.

Dinner eventually wraps up and they take their dessert and drinks to the living room. Everyone is served a slice of cake as Hayato boots up the game console. There had been some minor heated discussion about what game to play but eventually Mario Kart had been agreed upon.

Watching from afar Ushijima and Semi finally steal a moment for themselves.

“I am glad our friends get along.” Ushijima says after a while. A lilt of happiness in his voice that makes Semi smile.

He makes a noise of agreement as Ushijima's arms encircles his waist and leans against him. Soft kisses were pressed against his temple and crown as they stood, content to watch their friends battle it out on the TV.

“I was more concerned about your friends not liking mine. Hayato sometimes rubs people the wrong way.” Semi huffs out, watching as Tendou screamed bloody murder after being blue shelled and Reon attempting to keep some semblance of peace. The cacophony of noise bringing a liveliness that Ushijima could get used to in his home. They stand in silence a little while longer before Semi pulls away.

“C'mon. The round is almost over and I wanna beat your ass in Rainbow Road."

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas about the little things of this universe but nothing solid enough for another story (hint: ask me about it). And I am just suffering now.
> 
> But at least I got to write something new for the UshiSemi tag.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
